


Warlocks Ahoy! Singles Cruise

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruise Ships, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sassy Draco Malfoy, gay cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Harry didn’t know how he had gotten dragged off to go on the Warlocks Ahoy! Singles Cruise, from Hermione badgering him to get himself out there to Dean Thomas brandishing the ticket in his face at their monthly Gryffindor Boys pub meet and telling him he had to go, because Dean had, “just gotten a new boyfriend and didn’t need to look for anyone, and aren’t you still single, Harry? Find yourself a nice bloke to cheer you up, eh?” He’d taken the ticket, mostly out of sheer fear that the people in the crowd around them in the pub would overhear them talking more than anything else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Warlocks Ahoy! Singles Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS PROMPT #5 Harry and Draco run into each other on a singles cruise.
> 
> Un-beta'd because I'm impatient. Any mistakes are my own, including the fact that all I know about cruise ships is what I've seen in movies. ^^;

Harry didn’t know how he had gotten dragged off to go on the Warlocks Ahoy! Singles Cruise, from Hermione badgering him to get himself out there to Dean Thomas brandishing the ticket in his face at their monthly Gryffindor Boys pub meet and telling him he  _ had  _ to go, because Dean had, “just gotten a new boyfriend and didn’t need to look for anyone, and aren’t you still single, Harry? Find yourself a nice bloke to cheer you up, eh?” He’d taken the ticket, mostly out of sheer fear that the people in the crowd around them in the pub would overhear them talking more than anything else.

But since he already had the ticket, where was the harm in going?

It had clearly been a mistake. Harry was stuck on this cruise in the middle of the ocean for at least a couple of days before their next port landing, and even then, he was too far away from Europe to just Apparate home once he was on land. They had taken Portkeys to get to the departure point, and for all that Harry had grown up in the Muggle world, nothing on Merlin’s green Earth would get him to book a flight on a plane. Hermione had given up on it when he told her, “A broom I’m able to control on my own! I’m not the pilot on the plane, and I just don’t trust them.”

So here Harry was. On a cruise ship full of of gay wizards. And Draco fucking Malfoy was sitting in the lounge chair across the pool from Harry wearing a speedo and nothing else. Harry was thankful for his spelled sunglasses, which hide his roaming eyes from view as he practically drooled over every sculpted inch of Malfoy’s body. They had long since buried the hatchet of their childhood animosity, but they didn’t seek each other out in public, or even getting together. Harry knew that Ginny had started dating Malfoy’s friend Blaise Zabini, but that didn’t necessarily mean they saw each other very much.

Harry snapped out of his reverie at the sight of his musings standing up and walking around the pool. Towards him.  _ Shite. _

Harry lifted his book back up, pretending to be reading when all of his attention was focused on Malfoy’s easy grace as he ambled up to Harry’s lounge chair.

“Well, if it isn’t the one and only Harry Potter,” Malfoy’s voice rumbled. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He leaned down and stretched out on the empty lounge chair next to Harry and peeked at him over the top of his Versace sunglasses.

“So, how are you liking the cruise so far?”

Harry gave up the pretext of reading his book and closed it, setting it on the table between them and picking up his cocktail. He took a long sip, relishing in its fruity goodness. He released the straw and sighed dramatically at Malfoy.

“Well it would definitely be better with more alcohol and less bingo.”

Malfoy snorted derisively. 

“Please tell me you didn’t try to play Dirty Bingo last night.”

Harry stared straight at Malfoy and deadpanned, “I have seen things I wish I could unsee.”

Malfoy wriggled in his seat, cackling at Harry’s misfortune. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t laugh at your misfortune, but Merlin, you should have read the description and just  _ known _ to avoid it like the plague!”

“Well I know that it’s something to avoid the rest of the trip, that’s for sure.”

Harry was shocked to discover that once they stripped away their past and who they had been to one another in the past and just lived in the present moment, he really enjoyed hanging out with Malfoy, who insisted on switching to first names after that long soak in the sun talking about the horrors and positives about the cruise.

“At least the food is good,” Harry mused, taking another sip of his cocktail. He then lifted the large glass in Draco’s direction. “And my company has certainly improved significantly.”

Harry enjoyed the flush that played across Malfoy’s chest as Harry sipped at his cocktail. Maybe the trip wouldn’t be as bad as Harry had been anticipating.

Harry and Malfoy seemed to just naturally fall into a routine without saying that that was what they were doing. They ate breakfast in the lounge, often together, spent hours at the pool gossiping about their fellow passengers and drinking far too many cocktails. Then they would go off and do their own things for a while, reading more often than not for Harry, or playing cards in the gaming room. At night, they went to the shows put on by the cruise. These were hilarious without meaning to be, and Harry and Draco, while impressed with the actual skill of the musicians or performers, quietly made fun of the pieces they were asked to perform by the cruise company, because it was often so awkwardly sexually-charged that it was cringeworthy. 

On the last night of the cruise, Harry was standing out at the rail staring out at the calm waters all around them. Perched like he was, he could imagine everyone else on the ship just fading away into the background, the world consisting of nothing but him and the ocean’s gentle snap as the water hit the side of the ship. For all that cruises were really weird, Harry was glad that he had taken the trip. He felt re-centered, right in his skin in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He let out the breath he had been holding and turned to find Malfoy standing a ways back from him, watching Harry stare out at the ocean. 

Harry grinned. Maybe he’d found something else as well, out here on the water. He didn’t know what it might be, but he wanted to find out. He strode over to where Draco was standing, clearly waiting for him, and slung one arm over Draco’s shoulder, leading them on to the ridiculousness that was the Last Hurrah Dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the event? Head over to the [Drarropoly Tumblr page](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/) to check it out!


End file.
